The Framsburg Massacre
The Framsburg Massacre Framsburg, a city of dwarves and Northmen in the north of the Vales of Anduin, is an active trade community that is usually visited by traders and merchants, wishing to sell their goods. However, this popularity amongst the people of Middle Earth not only makes it a prime spot for merchants, but also for blood thirsty hunters. The massacre began during a normal day, several people were in Framsburg at the time both visiting and selling goods, and were unaware of the chaos that would soon shroud the thriving dwarven city. _Gregoreo_, A renowned Dorwinion wine merchant, was visiting the city for the first time, welcomed by ADBlackout during the early stages of the day. It was at noon, when the sun was setting, when _Gregoreo_ walked upon the walls of the city, looking out at the beautiful sunset. He was approached very suddenly by two figures atop the wall, Drpepper and EruIluvator. _Gregoreo_ was confused by this, for he could not recount ADBlackout welcoming Drpepper or EruIluvator into the city. Drpepper offered _Gregoreo_ a drink, which, usually, being a Wine Merchant and a heavy drinker, he would accept, but something didn't seem right about this encounter, and so he denied the offer. Mine_King, a dwarven bread salesmen, noticed the three figures on top of the wall and came to investigate, passing _Gregoreo_ on his way up. Mine_King accepted the drink Drpepper had previously offered the Dorwinion wine merchant, and became heavily drunk. It was during his drunken haze that the massacre began. Drpepper slaughtered Mine_King, the innocent dwarf, first, but not after being wounded by the dwarf and a shot from _Gregoreo_, who had now reached the bottom of the staircase leading up to the wall. Drpepper then went after all other people in Framsburg at the time. _Gregoreo_ alerted ADBlackout, who was unaware of the event, but, as it would seem, could do nothing about it. He approached Drpepper and banished him from Framsburg, but Drpepper, being a psychotic hunter, simply disposed of ADBlackout, and continued his hunt. After the killing of several more innocent people, Drpepper was met by Clawstar, commonly known as The Most Peaceful Guy on the Server. Clawstar tried to get some common sense into Drpepper, but after a long, emotional speech, he let Drpepper kill him, for he new he had already made up his mind about who he wanted to be. This is where Drpepper left Framsburg, satisfied with the amount of blood that had been shed in the previously peaceful dwarven city. With him he carried the items of the fallen innocent people who lost their lives during the attack. After the massacre, Drpepper was banished from many factions and kingdoms, even by the dark council themselves, who, though evil, did not agree with the actions of Drpepper. EruIluvator who was seen with Drpepper during the early stages of the attack, was questioned by _Gregoreo_, the Dorwinion wine merchant and only survivor of the Framsburg Massacre. He came to the conclusion that Eru was not in anyway associated with Drpepper, and was only alive because, being a necromancer, he was able to revive himself from the dead, or, in witchcraft terms, respawned. Fatalities: Mine_King ADBlackout Clawstar EruIluvator Zara (something something) Unnamed individual Unnamed individual Wounded: Drpepper _Gregoreo_ Category:Server Events Category:History Category:Dwarves